Ever Ever After
by teddybear2027
Summary: We all wanted to know what happens once the curtains come down right?  Disney pretty much robbed us of a proper ending to this inspiring love story!  Well here's my take on what comes next in the world of Jessica Olsen and Christopher Wilde
1. Don't Say She's a Terrible Navigator

**So I haven't done fan-fiction, bloody hell creative writing just for fun, since I was a ye olde teen. But alas, at 21, a silly little Disney Original Movie that pretty much no-one cared about and didn't get even a fraction of the attention that High School Musical undeservedly and stupidly received made me put on my writing hat once again. It just struck me as a magical story that I have probably seen at least a few dozen times already! Like The Prince and Me, only a million times cuter. It's probably just me desperately trying to romanticize a young love that I never had or something, but regardless of that, this movie is the best and I REALLY hope that they make a sequel! (Although I sadly doubt that this would ever happen)**

**P.S. please forgive me for being late to the game on this movie but I only saw it like a week ago. I was flipping through On Demand movies and presto-bamo: there it was 3 So I hope you enjoy this story and PLEASE review it to let me know what you think. There was a point in my life where I wanted to be a writer but I gave up because I thought that I really didn't have any talent in the writing department.**

**Chapter 1 - Don't Say She's a Terrible Navigator**

"So you're crazy about me hmm?" I asked Chris, taking off the sunglasses and smiling at how wonderful this night actually turned out. I made a mental note to be sure and thank Sara for forcing me to go to this silly dance. I mean what would of happened if I was nowhere to be found when he came to sing for me? Sure he would have just come to my house and tried to talk me into giving him one more chance, but that would have been nowhere near as romantic or memorable as this night has turned out to be.

"I meant every word of it Jess: you get me like no-one else does. Now, I believe I was about to kiss you before your sister interrupted us". He whispered the last part in my ear in a romantic and soft voice that sent butterflies through my stomach. He gently pulled me closer to him and I was instantly lost in those big blue eyes of his. Next thing I know his lips touched mine and all at once sparks went off that I didn't even know existed.

"Wow," was all that I could manage to say. I looked around and grinned as I saw what must of been at least a hundred girls looking at me with jealous eyes.

"What's got you in such a beautiful smile?"

"I'm dancing with the amazing superstar Christopher Wilde and I just realized how many girls would kill to be me right now," I let him know, to which he gave me one of his signature Wilde smiles that can make a girl go weak in her knees. I let out a frown as I looked at the time on my phone and found out that it was already 11 o'clock. "It's getting pretty late Chris and I pretty sure my sister is still in too much shock to speak to anyone let alone drive. Can you take me home superstar?"

"I think I can do that," he said with a devilish grin and grabbed my hand. The next thing that I knew we running outside the gym and into the parking lot as fast as we could, with a bunch of people with cameras following us. "Paparazzi, told you they're everywhere"

Finally getting into his car, we laughed at the scene we left behind back at the school. Almost everyone had come outside to see what was going on and witnessed Christopher Wilde making a getaway with nobody Jessica Olsen. Thankfully the paparazzi wasn't ready for us and we were able to get out of the parking lot without a single one of them following us back to my house. "You know you really didn't have to spend all that time back there figuring out how to put my address into your silly GPS."

"Uh, yeah I did. You're a terrible navigator remember? I— ouch that hurt" he responded to my playful punch on his arm.

_He's never going to let me live down getting us completely lost is he?_ "Just drive. This is going to be an interesting conversation with my parents" I tried to tell him as we pulled into my driveway.

"You realize that by tomorrow you're going to be in the spotlight next to me right? Christopher Wilde's new girlfriend is innocent little Jessica Olsen, the paparazzi are gonna eat this stuff up. Hope you know what you signed up for Jess," he jokingly let me know.

I raised my eyebrows at his crazy assumption that one song and a simple, albeit nationally broad-casted, apology meant that I was already his girlfriend. Not that it doesn't sound pretty dang good if I was to be honest with myself. "Girlfriend? I said yes to a date Mr. Wilde, nothing more and nothing less." I let him know, trying to show him that I was being serious. _A girl has to play a little hard to get right?_ Seeing the look of sheer fear on his beautiful face when him opened the car door for me, I let out a huge laugh and explained it to him. "You just get a date, it's your job to try and win my heart. That shouldn't be too hard for the famous Hollywood celebrity Christopher Wilde now should it?"

"You're so very different from other girls Jessica" he said to me in a very serious and matter-of-fact tone. Just then he lifted me off of my feet and started to throw me around, causing a huge fit of giggles and laughter to come bursting out of me. _And to think I wanted nothing to do with him only a few days ago. _ As he carried me towards my house mom opened the front door, not surprised at all to see an international pop-star holding me in his strong arms. He immediately and ever so gently let me down and then gulped nervously. _He must be scared my mom won't approve. How cute!_

"Sara called home a little bit ago screaming that her little sister just ran off with the man she was supposed to marry someday," she explained to us with an obvious smile of approval. She looked Chris up and down for a second, though to me it felt like hours, and finally asked him to come inside to talk.

"Relax Chris, I'm pretty sure she likes you," I let him know as I closed the door behind us.

**Okay so there's Chapter 1 of this story! I honestly have NO idea what I'm going to do from here on, might depend on if this thing even gets any reviews whatsoever or maybe just on my mood. Let me know what you think people because I would ADORE any comments and critique you have to offer. Did I skip time too much or not pay enough attention to time? Maybe there is too much thought and explanation and not enough actual conversation between the two characters. These are all things that I am noticing while looking over this story while I wait to get approval from to start posting stories.**


	2. Ever Ever After Chapter 2 Information

I'm VERY sorry for taking forever, but I've started work on chapter 2 and I hope to have it up by Friday night at the latest ... stay tuned!

Heads up for the chapter and story in general:

1.) I'm going to be writing this chapter in the viewpoint of awesome superstar Chris! I'm thinking about, but not sure, bouncing around characters for every chapter so that we get a view from everyone from Jessica's mom to Stubby to Alexis. It might get tricky to have that sort of action and keep a progressive story instead of twenty different chapters that reflect on the same event though... so we'll just have to see what happens!

2.) This one is going to take some time to write as it's going to be much longer. I looked back at the first chapter I wrote and instantly felt like more should be said and thought in each section of their love story.

3.) New chapter EVERY Friday. I'm giving myself a deadline so that I keep up the story. I seem to have these love-drunk movements where I want to create a beautiful romance, and I think if I channel that into writing this story that I can be able to give you guys a new chapter weekly.

4.) Loving, and I mean LOVING, the comments, please leave more to give me ideas and feedback galore! It helps quite a lot to know that people actually read the story because I know that it's not the most popular movie...

5.) Anyone want to beta me and look over the new chapter every week before it gets published? Also involves being my go-to for inspiration and story direction-ish questions :P

6.) What does everyone think about a Sarah/Stubby pairing? I think I asked before but i'm going to ask once more :P


End file.
